parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Possible
The Little Mer-Possible is DinosaurKingRockz's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ariel - Kim Possible * Prince Eric - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Flounder - Sammy Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Sebastian - Grover (Sesame Street) * Scuttle - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) * King Triton - James Possible (Kim Possible) * Ursula - Ursula (Dinosaur King) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Zander and Ed (Dinosaur King) * Grimsby - Mr. Steven Barkin (Kim Possible) * Carlotta - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Chef Louis - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Max - Barkley (Sesame Street) * Glut the Shark - Himself * Vanessa - Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) * Priest - Sultan (Aladdin) * Ariel's Sisters - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon), Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb), Vanessa Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb), Nani (Lilo & Stitch), and Misty (Pokemon) * Harold the Seahorse - Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Sailors during Storm - Spongebob Characters (Spongebob Squarepants) * Washerwomen - The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, and Bert (Sesame Street) Parts: *The Little Mer-Possible Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Possible Part 2 - Grover's Concert ("Daughters of James") *The Little Mer-Possible Part 3 - Kim at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Possible Part 4 - Kim Meets Jacquimo *The Little Mer-Possible Part 5 - Ursula Watches Kim Possible *The Little Mer-Possible Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Possible Part 7- To the Surface *The Little Mer-Possible Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Mer-Possible Part 9 - Ron is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Possible Part 10 -"Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Possible Part 11 - Kim's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Possible Part 12 - Ursula's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Possible Part 13 - In Ron's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Possible Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Possible Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom *The Little Mer-Possible Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" *The Little Mer-Possible Part 17 - Ursula Takes Change *The Little Mer-Possible Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Possible Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Possible Part 20 - Urusla's Wrath *The Little Mer-Possible Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Possible Part 22 - End Credits Trivia: *In German both Ariel and Kim Possible were voiced by Anna Carlsson. Gallery: Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Ariel Ron Stoppable Mugshot.png|Ron Stoppable as Eric Sammy Tsukino-0.jpg|Sammy Tsukino as Flounder Grover.png|Grover as Sebastian Jacquimo.jpg|Jacquimo as Scuttle James Possible in the TV Series.jpg|James Possible as King Triton Ursula in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ursula as Ursula Zander in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zander Ed in Dinosaur King.jpg|and Ed as Flotsam and Jetsam Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof